Wind turbines are known to generate their highest yield (i.e., operating efficiency) under predetermined aerodynamic conditions of the blades. In this regard, the quality of the surface of the blades plays an important role in achieving the desired level of yield. It is commonly known that after a predetermined length of time of operation, contaminants such as dust, salt coatings, dead insects, bird droppings and other surface coatings tend to accumulate on the surfaces of the blades, resulting in a decreased operating efficiency of the wind turbine.
In order to address this decrease in efficiency, maintenance operations are carried out on a regular basis to remove contaminants from the surfaces of the blades. Some of these contaminants as well as weather-related events are also known to generate defects such as cracks or other types of discontinuities on the surfaces of the blades. In order to address this possibility, a different type of maintenance operation is also carried out on a regular basis, in which the surfaces of the blades are scanned for defects.
Both of the above-discussed types of maintenance operations require down time, in which the wind turbine is not operating, and may require operator intervention, which increases the overall cost of operating the wind turbine. Down time is detrimental to the overall return on investment of the wind turbine and includes several tasks. For example, down time includes the time that it takes for ground-based equipment (e.g., a truck) to be deployed to the base of the wind turbine, as well as the time that it takes an operator to position himself/herself at a desirable height in order to reach the blades. It is therefore desirable to minimize the down time as well as the operating costs associated with those types of maintenance operations.
There is a need, therefore, for apparatus and related methods that are capable of providing maintenance to the blades of a wind turbine in a time efficient and cost effective manner.